


Beauty and Beast

by Transformersfan123



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Beast - Freeform, Beauty - Freeform, Belle - Freeform, Cogsworth - Freeform, Emotional Trauma, Emotions, Enchantress, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hiding, Love, Lumiere - Freeform, Magic, Minor Character Death, Rose - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Truth, Werewolf, curse, enchanted objects, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: "Beauty and beast. Both of us have it, just in different ways. One is better than the other," she said, her silver eyes gleaming. Lumière was suddenly petrified, not of the blue of his master, which he had long ago learned to manage, but of the silver of the belle. There was a monster inside that girl, and the candelabra couldn't help but wonder which she thought was better.





	1. Debt

This is the story of a man's daughter. The man wasn't rich or special in any way. Actually, he was very sick. In fact, he seemed to grow sicker by the day. Belle, his daughter, was very beautiful, and was the talk of her village. Her father wanted her to marry, but she cared only for him. She was afraid to marry because of a dark secret, and she knew if she was found out, she would be shamed, tortured, and finally, killed. She was terrified of this, so she stayed away from the men in the village.

One day, in her seventeenth year in late fall, Belle got up to find her father shaking, which wasn't new. The look in his eyes, however, was. She didn't cry. She couldn't. She had to be strong.

"Belle," her father said softly. "Saddle the horses. We're going for a ride."

"Yes, Papa," she said obediently.

They were soon trotting through the forest without talking, the air of death heavy upon them. This would be his last ride, they both knew. Belle sat there, looking blankly at the ground. She couldn't believe she was about to lose her father. She took a deep breath and looked up, ready to tell him how much she loved him, but he was gone.

"Papa?" she asked.

She was met with silence. She looked around frantically. She searched for hours before his horse came back to her. She met its eyes and growled for the animal to show her where he was. The horse obediently led her to an enormous, deserted castle. She walked in hesitantly, looking around. A fit of coughing had her running into what looked to be a parlor. Her father was on the floor, looking quite ill. She knew this was it. She knelt by him, refusing to cry.

"It's okay, Papa. I'm here. I love you."

"Belle," he rasped. "I love you, too. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Belle considered telling her father her secret, but, as his eyes started to dim, she didn't want him to go with the thought of his daughter being a monster, so she made the decision to stay silent. She held his hand until he was gone, staring blankly at the body that remained. She still didn't cry. She felt numb, actually.

The girl fell asleep on the couch, resolving to wait to bury her father. She awoke in a soft bed, her shoes and socks off with blankets snuggled up to her chin. She sat up, looking around. Where was she? Who had moved her? It couldn't have been her father. He was…yeah.

She stood and padded through the mansion, looking around to see the dark fixtures and statues. There was silence around her. She swallowed nervously as she heard voices. She crept over to the door and peeked in through a slit.

Inside the room, which was the parlor from earlier, she saw an enormous silhouette of a man. He was talking to what looked like a small candelabra, the flames flickering gently. The strange thing, though, was that the candelabra, and what looked to be a clock, were talking back. She inhaled sharply and the man turned abruptly to look at her. It wasn't a man at all. It was some kind of beast! She backed up as he stalked forward, ripping the doors open.

"Why are you here?" he growled, his voice grating.

"My father came in here for reasons I don't know."

"The dead man on the floor?"

"Master!" the candelabra gasped.

Belle stood tall. "Yes. And if you would be so kind as to help me bury him, I will be in your debt."

"You would…Would you stay here with me forever?" the Beast asked eagerly.

Belle paused and thought about that. She had nothing left where she came from. Marriage was inevitable now that her father was gone, and there was her secret…She had nothing to lose.

"Yes."

"Done. Lumière, call the shovels!"

An hour later, the grave was filled in, and Belle stood, clothes, face, and hands filthy, though the shovels had done most of the digging. Still she didn't cry. The Beast had stood back, watching her. He came forward, grabbing her arm.

"You are filthy. Go shower and put on a nice, clean dress then meet me in the dining hall for dinner. Lumière will lead you."

The candelabra bowed and hurried her back to the room she had been left in. She scrubbed herself clean, the hot water doing nothing to relax her, then put on a soft purple dress. The candelabra watched her silently for a while then finally spoke.

"You are very beautiful, ma chérie," he said with a nod.

"Thank you," she said listlessly. "Where's the dining hall?"

"This way."

She came into a huge hall with a long table. The Beast stood over by the fireplace, staring into the depths of the flames. Lumière cleared his throat.

"Master, she is 'ere."

The Beast spun to look at her, taking in her soft appearance.

"You are very…beautiful."

"Thank you." It was said in the same dull tone. The Beast noticed, but didn't comment. The girl had just lost her father, after all.

"Come, sit, eat."

She obeyed, enjoying as best she could. There was no conversation. The Beast was at a loss for what to say to such a fair creature, and Belle was feeling her own loss. She finished and walked back to her room behind Lumière, who hopped up on her bedside table.

"Chérie? Are you alright?"

"I don't know. It should hurt, but…I knew it was coming. He never got well, not in ten years. Yes, it went, but it always came back, worse than before. This time was…horrible. Beyond everything else, by far. I knew he wouldn't last."

"What did 'e 'ave?" Lumière asked softly.

Belle slowly lowered herself down to the mattress, her eyes blank of anything.

"Heartbreak, amongst other things. My mother fell to her death. We moved, but the past haunted him. I think that's why he got it."

"Got what?" the candelabra was truly curious.

"I don't know. Neither of us did. We had no money to find out." She was crying now. "But I think it for the best. He was so sick, in so much pain…And now I live here. With somebody as soulless as me."

Lumière knew that the conversation was over. He didn't dare agree or disagree with a comment like that. He snuffed his light, pulled the blankets over her, then bid her goodnight. She raised her head when she was alone then stood. She made sure none of the furniture in the room was alive, then she relaxed, letting out her misery in a long, loud howl.


	2. She Needs A Friend

"Boy, the wolves sure were out last night! I almost thought they were in the grounds," a small, chipped teacup said.

"Bah! Wolves in the grounds!" scoffed a beautiful white teapot, who had blue and pink designs that matched the base of the teacup.

"Chip is right, Mrs. Potts," Lumière said quietly. "Zere was quite a stir! I swear I saw one down ze corridor at about three."

"You were seeing things, Lumière," a clock slightly shorter than the candelabra said haughtily.

"Cogsworth is right. It was probably just the master," Mrs. Potts said.

"I know what ze master looks like!" Lumière growled. "And I know what wolves look like. Zis was a very large wolf. It looked at me and fled as fast as it could. I could not keep up with it."

"How did it get in then?" Cogsworth asked, his lips pursing.

"I do no know, but if it it 'appens again, I zink we should mention it to ze master. We do not need any wild animals in ze castle."

"Wow! Is that her?" Chip exclaimed.

They all turned to see the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. Though…there was something off in her eyes. Lumière hadn't noticed it last night, but now…Nobody else seemed to notice it, so he shrugged it off.

"Hello, Lumière. What were you talking about?"

"Oh, nozing to be concerned with, chérie. A wolf got into ze castle last night."

"I heard it howling!" Chip said proudly.

"A wolf?" Belle snorted. "How could a wolf even get in here? The grounds are fenced in."

"That is precisely what I was thinking!" Cogsworth said with a sharp nod.

"And you are?"

"Cogsworth, mademoiselle," the clock said, bowing as well as he could.

"And I'm Chip!" the teacup said excitedly.

"Mrs. Potts, dear," the teapot said with a smile. "Are you hungry? Can I get you something? A spot of tea, perhaps?"

"Breakfast would be nice."

"On it!" Cogsworth exclaimed.

"Excusez-moi, but I believe zat is _my_ job," Lumière said dryly.

"Wait! What's your name?" Chip asked.

"Belle. My name is Belle."

"Pretty name!"

She nodded. "And…if it's not too much trouble…bacon? Or ham? Or both?"

"Both it is!" Lumière said happily. "You must enjoy meat!"

"I do. But we could rarely afford any. I have lived on bread, fruits, and vegetables nearly all of my life. If I could, I would have meat at every meal!"

"If zat is your desire, zen it will be!" the candelabra promised.

"Oh, would you? Thank you!"

"The master will be down shortly," Cogsworth said as he led her out to the dining area.

"You could tell Mrs. Potts that a cup of tea would be lovely."

"Immediately, mademoiselle."

As she sipped on her tea, the Beast walked down, surprised to see her, and to smell breakfast already cooking. The previous day's events registered in his mind, and he immediately grew unsure. How was he to talk to her? He needed to look tough, so he strutted over. She made an amused noise.

"I see no reason to exult yourself. You will prove yourself in one way or another, or you won't," Belle said calmly, taking a mouthful. Lumière and Cogsworth were frozen in the doorway of the kitchen, mouths slightly agape. The clock shrank back out of sight.

The Beast stood still, trying to process her words. He finally snarled. "Oh, really?"

"Can you argue with it?"

"I…I…" He was stunned by her attitude, and hated her logic, so he got angry, storming up to her to glare at her. "You should learn to curb your tongue!"

"You should learn to curb your stupidity."

Belle heard the servants swearing, muttering things like, 'That stupid girl's going to get herself killed!' The Beast roared and grabbed at her, but…she wasn't there! He spun to look for her, and screamed when she was right behind him. He stumbled back as she grinned, a challenge in her eyes. Her beautiful grey eyes.

He frowned, getting closer. Those eyes…There was something about those eyes! They were grey…no! They shone like silver, reminding him of a full moon. Telling him stories of playful romps, shows of dominance, and terrible fights, full of blood and pain just to prove…Prove what? He got closer and a wall suddenly slammed down. He blinked in surprise.

"What are you staring at?" she growled, a low noise in her voice that hadn't been there before.

"I…I like your eyes. They're very…"

"Beautiful?" she asked dully, pushing past him to sit down.

"No. Well, yes, but…no. They're…mysterious. I…I like them a lot."

Belle paused, a delicate pink oozing into her cheeks. The Beast found that he liked that. She turned, and insecurity was now in the silver orbs.

"Most people hate them."

"Why? They're very…lovely."

Lumière saw the bite that Belle was preparing to unleash on his master, and he shoved the door open.

"Breakfast is served!"

Both heads spun to look, and Lumière was suddenly petrified, not of the blue of his master, which he had long ago learned to manage, but of the silver of the belle. There was a monster inside that girl. His expression must have betrayed him, because her eyes became as soft as the coo of a dove. The candelabra swallowed hard, still badly shaken as they took their seats. Once breakfast had paraded by, Lumière hurried off to be alone. He whimpered, suddenly very cold. He sobbed for a few minutes.

"Oh ciel doux," he moaned.

He stood there through his master's calls for him. After debating for two hours on what to do, he slowly made his way to Belle's room to wait. He stood nervously on her bedside table for another hour, fear screaming at him to leave. Then she walked in, closing the door behind her. He was quaking at this point. She ignored him as she let her hair down.

"You going to ask me to leave?" she finally said.

"It was you zat I saw last night, wasn't it?"

"So I'm going to leave."

"No, ma chérie. No, don't do zat. I just need to speak with you."

"Why? You know I'm a monster. Something that shouldn't be. Something that nobody wants. Once I'm found out, I must leave. And I must do whatever it takes to leave. What say you to that?"

Lumière heard the pain in that voice, the shame. His fear melted away, and he hopped onto the bed, getting closer.

"Chérie! Please, look at ze master. What do you see zere?"

Belle stared out the window. "A trapped soul. But he can be released. I cannot."

"Why not?"

"My mother told me that I was cursed generations before my birth. I am to be the most beautiful woman people have ever seen. But inside of me is a monster. Your master is the opposite. Inside of him there is great beauty, but outside he is a monster. Beauty and beast. Both of us have it, just in different ways. One is better than the other."

Lumière sighed heavily. "Our master zinks he has it bad. He can be freed, we all can. But from what you say…"

"Mine is permanent." Her voice had no emotion. The candelabra knew she was crying.

"Come here, Belle. Come here."

She resisted then slunk over. Lumière embraced her as best he could as she cried out her misery. Toward the end, she glanced at him before letting out a howl that chilled his flames. There was a rush of footsteps and the door was knocked on rather frantically. Belle composed herself as the door opened to show Cogsworth.

"What in blue blazes was that?"

Lumière looked up at her then made his decision to hold his peace. "Zat was me, of course!" he said jovially. "I told our dear Belle zat I could sound like a wolf! If I scared you zis badly, mon ami, I guess I win! Wouldn't you say, ma chérie?"

"Yes, well, it must have been you howling last night! The master wants you."

"I will be zere momentarily."

"Now, Lumière."

"I will return," the candelabra said. "So we can continue our conversation."

"You better not be," Cogsworth said with a snarl when they were heading down the hall.

"She needs a friend, Cogsworth. She lost 'er father. She's alone with talking objects. And ze master is 'ard to deal with. I zink I can 'elp."

"Platonically."

"Oui. Platonically."

"You'd better stay this way. Or I will tell the master."

"Oui. I will."


	3. Night Run

That night at half past ten, Lumière knocked on the door before opening it. He shut it and saw Belle in a robe. Her eyes were dangerous again.

"Are you alright, chérie?"

"Yes. It's getting closer to the full moon."

"Ah, so ze legends are true? You must change during a full moon?"

"I am very powerful for my kind. I don't _have_ to per se, but…I usually want to."

"Oh? Care to…show me?" He hated that his voice wavered.

She snickered. "It's okay to be scared of a monster."

Belle stood and the robe slid to the floor. Lumière couldn't help but stare at the pale flesh that was revealed. He was male after all, and he used to be human. He dropped his gaze when he met her silver one.

"My apologies."

"I figured you would stare. Anybody would. After all, I am _beautiful_ ," she said bitterly.

Lumière frowned. "True beauty is much more zan skin deep, chérie."

"Yeah, but beneath my skin is a monster. Now, look at me."

She changed slowly for him, and he was fascinated. She shook hard when it was over, and he found himself staring at a sleek, silver wolf. The eyes told him that it was indeed Belle.

"Can you still understand me?"

The wolf nodded.

"Can you talk?"

She growled the negative as she shook her head.

"I see. Can you communicate in any way?"

She nodded again.

"Teach me."

Her face turned toward the window.

"Outside? But it is very cold."

The look on her face was irritation. It said, 'Think about it, stupid.'

"Alright. Let me see…You want nobody else to know what you are." A nod. "You are a wolf, so you need to be outside because if you are caught in ze castle, it would be…unfavorable." A 'You think?' look. "So you would like to be in ze forest so zey don't discover your secret." The wolf grinned, a rather harrowing experience for the candelabra, but he shakily smiled back. "I believe I could get you out. Zere is a secret passageway near here. It is down two unused 'allways. You might 'ave to dig a little. Would you mind?"

Belle shook her head. The digging, it turned out, was minimal, and the tunnel led them to the back gate, which Lumière opened. They went along, the candelabra hopping, Belle trotting. When they were far enough out, another howl burst from her lips, and Lumière screamed as wolves surrounded them. Her tail grabbed him, flinging him aside. A battle was taking place in seconds between her and a very large male wolf. She was bitten only once, blood staining the snow, but he was torn to pieces. She didn't stop until his belly was bared. Another howl followed then she trotted back and nudged the candelabra forward. He shook his head.

"B-Belle, zey will tear me to shreds!" he moaned, tears slipping from his eyes.

She shook her head then barked and snarled and growled. Lumière realized something as he stared at the other wolves. Their ears were up, and they were attentively looking at her. She had just become their alpha. And she was telling them to never hurt him. Or else. And they nodded. He was still scared when she pushed him forward, but he wasn't _as_ scared. Their noses ticked, and he chuckled, stroking one wolf gently. He was growled at, and his flames shot up defensively. There were yelping whines and they shot backwards. There was a noise from Belle, and he realized she was laughing. He smiled as well.

"Chérie? We must get to bed," he said an hour later.

She nodded, and she hurried away with him on her back, holding onto her scruff. Half an hour later, she was bathed and dressed for bed a bandage wrapped around her midriff, the left side slightly red. Lumière frowned unhappily when he looked at himself.

"I am all spotted."

"Do you have a buffing cloth?"

He retrieved it, and she picked him up. Oh! Her hands were warm! She set him on her lap and gently began to clean. He enjoyed it. _But…not in a wrong way,_ he noticed analytically. It was very personal, and quite intimate, all things considering, but after what she'd told him, _shown_ him…They were friends. Close friends. Closer than anybody else. Even himself and Cogsworth. He allowed her to finish buffing him, before he turned and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Merci, mon amie. I appreciate it. Now, I do believe zat we both should snuff our lights for ze night. It is past midnight."

"Very well. I hope you know, I need less sleep than other people. So I'll be fine in the morning."

"I did not know zat. But I shall keep zat in mind. Bonne nuit, Belle."

As Lumière settled in one of his secluded resting places, he thought over the information. He finally smiled.

"Zis is going to be interesting." He frowned. "But it will come out eventually. And I will be in deep merde."

He fell asleep conflicted and spent the night moaning in good turned bad dreams.


	4. Abrasive

"That girl just seems to rub him the wrong way!" Cogsworth lamented.

"She is abrasive!" Mrs. Potts sighed.

"She is kind in 'er own right," Lumière argued. "'Ave you ever considered zat ze master is just as abrasive?"

"Mama, what's abrasive?" Chip asked.

"Go get washed, Chip," Mrs. Potts ordered then she turned to Lumière once her son was gone. "Cogsworth told me of you spending inordinate amounts of time with Belle. What do you have to say with that?"

"We are just friends!" Lumière growled, crossing his arms.

"Spending every few nights together until midnight," Cogsworth spat.

"You are spying! What 'ave you seen?"

"I have seen you leaving her room, looking much too happy! That's what I've seen."

"We are not allowed to laugh and 'ave amusing conversations?"

"Every single time you're there? Keep this up and I will tell the master!"

"I am doing nozing wrong! Belle is to be 'is! I know zis! We are just friends! Why do you not believe me?!"

"Because besides Mrs. Potts, you have done every girl in the castle!" Cogsworth roared.

"Oh, so zat is what zis is about! Vous fils de pute! At least I get some!"

Belle stood around the corner, listening in displeasure as Cogsworth began describing what an ass her friend was. She couldn't intervene. It would make things worse. So she went to sit at the table, her stomach rumbling.

"Are you okay?" a gruff voice asked.

"Beast," Belle said softly.

"Yes or no?"

"No."

He blinked in surprise then sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts are accusing Lumière of having improper relations with me."

"Are you?" There was danger in that tone.

"No. We are just friends, I can assure you. He doesn't even call me chérie anymore. It's always 'mon amie' now."

The creature paused. "Now that you mention it, I have noticed that. So you're friends? Nothing more?" She nodded. "Then that settles it. Now, where's breakfast."

A string of French curses reached him, and Lumière stormed out, looking close to tears. Belle's face pinched in sorrow. The Beast noticed.

"Lumière!"

The candelabra turned. "Please, Master, not now. I am not feeling well."

"I would like for you to provide candlelight and a little conversation with our guest as I go check on breakfast."

"It isn't started yet, sir. Zere were…other zings on zeir minds."

"Then I will encourage them to start it. Swiftly."

Lumière hopped up on the table and turned to look at Belle. She was watching his master go, a smile on her face. And he knew that smile. He knew what it meant.

"Oh, ho! So 'e is not so stupid and boorish," he teased.

"He surprises me sometimes. I would like to free him. Are you sure you can't tell me how?"

"Je suis désolé, mademoiselle! I cannot. It is a part of ze spell. If I tell you, zen you cannot break it."

"Damn."

"Belle!" Lumière laughed. "Curses should not come from such delicate lips!"

"Well, I can't do it when…yeah."

"Belle, you are too 'ard on yourself, much like ze master is."

"He has a chance. I don't."

The door to the kitchen opened, and the Beast came out. "Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"I didn't hear yelling."

"Yelling doesn't work."

"It doesn't?" Lumière asked.

"Doesn't work with her. I have to take a different approach. I thought I'd try it on the servants. It worked."

Belle laughed, surprising everybody, including the kitchen staff and Cogsworth, who all peeked out of the kitchen to gape.

"You never laugh," the Beast said dumbly.

"I have very little to laugh about. But it is nice when I do."

"Why don't you laugh?"

"They're staring at us instead of cooking."

The doorway suddenly had nothing but door as the Beast turned to glare. He snorted.

"Why don't you laugh?" he repeated, turning back.

Belle shrugged. "Why laugh when you're miserable all the time?"

"From being here."

"No. From existing. Being here is actually nice."

The Beast was surprised. That was…dark. "What makes you say that?"

"You think you're the only one whose a beast?"

"You're beautiful," the Beast said. He jumped to his feet when she snarled, the noise extremely animal like.

"Stop saying that!"

"You don't like that word?"

"No!"

"Fine, you're lovely. Inside and out."

Belle laughed again, very loudly, and this time there was a low tone to it that he couldn't place. The candelabra knew it was a growl. Everybody was at the door again.

"Your beast is on the outside! Mine is on the inside! You have a chance! I don't! So don't you dare call me lovely on the inside! I'm a _monster!_ "

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she shoved back from the table, turning and sprinting away. Lumière flinched at the speed, sure he would be questioned. Sure enough, he was, but not over her speed.

"What was that all about?" Cogsworth demanded, staring after her.

"Why are you asking me?" Lumière asked reproachfully.

"I…You're her 'friend' aren't you?"

He could hear the quotation marks around the word, and he stuck his nose in the air, turning his back on his friend. _Ex-friend_ , he thought bitterly. His master stared after her then poked him gently.

"Lumière? What did she mean by that?"

"I cannot tell you. I promised 'er I wouldn't. If you want to know so badly, go find out yourself. She enjoys ze reading nook, though I 'aven't shown 'er ze library, which might actually make 'er feel better. She does love a good book, and we 'ave many. Now, I am taking some time off!"

He hurried away to hide himself near where Belle was. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but this was a sensitive subject, and if she needed an out…Well, he could always blame Cogsworth.

She was sitting there, crying and trembling. The poor girl was miserable, her mind circling around what he had said. He had no idea. None at all. The Beast came up and lightly touched her.

"Belle?"

"Go away!"

He considered this then shook his head. "No."

She turned to snap her teeth at him, and he snapped back, standing tall and growling darkly. She barked and stood up on the seating, meeting his height even. He stared at the challenge in her eyes. And this time, he met it, roaring loudly. She howled, snapping her teeth again. Lumière watched the displays of dominance, fascinated, and it dawned on him that his master didn't realize _she_ wasn't acting human because _he_ hadn't acted human for the majority of his life! She was _safe_ around him! Lumière had to hold in his laugh of relief. If the noises continued for a while, however, the others would come. And they would notice.

That turned out to be moot, because his master threw her down and practically mounted her. Lumière was frozen in fear. Fear that he would take it too far and have her right there. Fear that Belle wouldn't give up. Fear for their safety if a fight broke out. But she struggled in his grip for a minute then bared her throat, giving up for the first time since Lumière had known her. His master purred deeply, pleased that he had won, and he began to lick her throat, nibbling a little. She made a displeased noise, so he grunted, drawing her onto his lap as he sat back, petting her gently. She made another displeased noise and he growled. She stilled and resumed crying. He cradled her close, nuzzling and licking at her cheek to taste the tears.

Lumière heard Cogsworth's step, and he quickly came out of hiding, hopping over.

"Is she alright, Master?" He got a glare. "I am sorry, but I care for 'er. She is a good friend. I am worried for 'er."

"She will be," came the response.

"Sir! What was all that roaring?" Cogsworth asked, turning the corner.

Lumière was suddenly terrified that their master would tell the clock about it…but he didn't. He growled.

"Mind your own business. Go away. Both of you."

Belle watched them go blankly. She hadn't lost a fight since she was a pup. It didn't make her feel any better. Then he started licking her again. She let out a whine, cuddling close. He purred his pleasure, resting one of his arms on her as he continued to bathe her face. It felt…nice. His large paws massaged her back, going low, but not low enough for cause to bite him.

"Are you alright now?" he asked gently when he was finished.

"I don't know."

"What makes you think you're a monster?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're lying."

"I don't want to talk about it. If you love me, you won't ask again."

That gave him pause, so he dropped it, bathing her again until she fell asleep. He carried her to her room, closing the door behind him as he left. He saw a flicker of flames.

"Lumière," he said warningly.

The candelabra came out. "I am still concerned."

"About what?"

"Did you notice anything…odd about what 'appened between ze two of you?"

"No. She challenged me. I won. Nothing odd about that. She is learning her place. It's only natural."

"Ah, yes. Well, to 'er zis is a very personal thing," the candelabra said awkwardly as he tried to put it into word in a way that he wouldn't fully understand what was 'odd' about it. "Would you agree on zis?"

"I can see how it would be."

"I know 'er well enough to know that she wouldn't want anybody else to know about it. She 'as pride, you know, and I want to, respectfully, of course, request that you not tell anybody else about ze interaction."

"What about you?"

"Non! Non! Mais non! I would not do such a zing to 'er! She is dear to me, Master, and I wouldn't reveal so personal a zing to anybody else!"

"Would she mind you knowing, is what I was asking."

"I do not zink she would. I 'onestly believe she would 'ave willingly told me about it without a single question. She trusts me, Master. And I would break zat trust for nobody. Not even you." He paused. "Unless zere is a grave emergency. Zat is the only acceptable reason. I know it probably displeases you, but—"

"I think your loyalty is a good trait. I won't tell the others about it. I don't want to incur her wrath. She seems…strong. Especially for a female. I was using all I had to pin her down. She might have gotten away if she had more endurance."

"Oui, Master. I do believe you are right. I shall have breakfast postponed for an 'our to let her rest properly. What did you request?"

"Steak and eggs. I definitely want steak now. Mm, she's feisty. Makes me want meat."

Lumière watched him go, debating for a second. "Master!"

He turned. "Yes?"

"I…" Lumière took a deep breath. "She 'as told me zat she 'asn't lost a fight since she was seven. Losing to you will mean somezing to 'er. Do not abuse it."

The Beast studied him then nodded, turning to walk away. When he was out of sight, the candelabra peeked in the door. She was peacefully sleeping. He smiled warmly. He had a feeling things would be alright. The feeling was joined by a foreboding feeling. _The master might be pleased by her wolf-like behavior, but the others will…I don't know. It just won't be good. I know it._


	5. Curse

Everybody noticed a marked change in both Belle and their master, and, besides Lumière, nobody had a clue why. He was becoming sweeter, more sensitive to her, and them for that matter, and his temper was a thing of the past. She seemed more like her looks said she should be. Gentle as a kitten, graceful as a swan. And anytime their master was in a room, her cheeks were constantly pink. Lumière nearly exploded with glee when Belle confided in him that she felt more like a girl and less like a monster around him.

"Oh! Zat is wonderful, mon amie! Absolutely wonderful! Are you considering telling him about your…little secret?"

"I can't do it."

"Why not?"

Her cheeks turned pink. "He'll hate me."

"Non! Non, 'e won't! 'E loves it when 'e bathes you! 'E loves it when you press close, whining! It proves you _need_ 'im! Zat you _enjoy_ 'im the way 'e is! Oh, Belle, 'e loves it when you submit to 'im!"

"Yes. Now."

"Now…N-now? What do you mean?"

"As a beast he likes it. But he won't do it when I break the curse."

Lumière felt dismay. She was _right_!

"Oh ciel doux! I didn't zink of zat!"

"Then don't. Once I break the curse, I will leave and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Belle, zere must be a way! We could find ze Enchantress! She might do somezing about it! She…" Lumière realized he was crying. He slumped over and sobbed. "'E l-loves you! All you must do is love 'im back!"

Belle blinked at him as the sound of chimes sounded across the castle. "That's it?"

"What's it?"

"I just have to love him back? Just say it?"

"I…I did not mean to say zat…" He sniffled then brightened considerably. "But now zat I 'ave…You cannot break ze curse!"

Belle laughed. "Problem solved! Good thing, too. Because I do love him."

Lumière laughed then his voice hitched as he began to shake hard. There was a blinding flash of light then a very dazed man stood in front of her. He blinked then looked at his hands, paling considerably.

"Oh _no!_ " he gasped as a cheer went up through the castle. He stared at her, tears in his eyes. "Belle? Ze master will come looking for you. Run. Run as fast and as far as you can. I'm so sorry, Belle."

She embraced him, but it was cold, and sprinted away. Lumière sorrowfully went to his master's parlor. He stared at the happy faces that he recognized, but he couldn't be joyful. The human man turned, bright-eyed.

"Lumière! Bring Belle immediately! We're going to…celebrate…What's wrong, old friend?"

"She is gone. She ran away."

Horror had no better place than on their faces. Especially his master's.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't want a 'uman for a mate. She wants what you were. You wouldn't be able to 'andle 'er in zis form anyway."

"Why not?"

Lumière blinked. "She's gone. Zat's all zere is to it. I'm going to go eat somezing. Congratulations, everyone. Just…" He shivered and left.

They stared after the distraught man, unable to believe it. They searched the entire castle for five hours, but…she was gone. Their master was horrified, and he couldn't track her by smell anymore. He broke down, going into his personal rooms. There…was the rose. He frowned. It shouldn't be glowing anymore. It shouldn't be floating. He lifted the bell glass and carefully grabbed its stem, something he had never done before. There was a flash of light, and everybody in the castle was suddenly floating in darkness, staring at the beautiful Enchantress.

"You have learned much in your time as a Beast," she said. "But you have not inquired enough of your female companion. Lumière has realized what could happen, which is indeed what she is going to do, and has gone after her."

"What could happen?" the man inquired.

There was a scream, so terrified that they all instantly thought of death. The Enchantress nodded solemnly.

"It is precisely what Lumière has gone to stop. But he is not strong enough."

"What can be done?" Cogsworth demanded, brown eyes desperate.

"I have news for you. Lumière told Belle about how to break the curse, which I explicitly told you not to do."

"Then why have we changed back?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"There is a catch. And I think you will all like it." There was a smile in her voice. "But you must find out about Belle. Use the mirror," she said, then explained the catch.


	6. Loup-Garou

They looked scared. Pissed. Beyond pissed. Belle was bruised and bloodied from knives and their fists. Her dress was tattered. They were bringing out bows now, arrows tipped with silver. She whimpered, and Lumière placed a hand on her side.

"Easy, mon amie. We'll get zrough zis…I 'ope."

"Get away from that monster!" a burly man shouted. Fire crackled in Lumière's eyes, and his body temperature turned up. He blinked. That was odd. He glared at the man.

"She is not a monster! You are!" the former candelabra taunted.

They continued to slander her, which only served to make Lumière angrier. His temperature shot up with each comment, each sentence, each word. He realized something and laughed as they got close enough to kiss the flames. And kiss them they did. Fire exploded across the thin man's body, and Belle's body. But she didn't start to burn. They fired in fear, but the arrows disintegrated when they touched the flames. He swallowed. He wasn't strong enough to carry her and keep the fire going. He found this out after an attempt to lift her. He was struck with an arrow in the shoulder before dropping her and flaring out again. The arrow burned to nothing. He needed a miracle.

A roar sounded out. A very, _very_ familiar roar. The villagers scattered as his master ran out, snarling at them. He was a Beast again.

"Master!" Lumière gasped. "I-I can't do it!"

"You should have come to me about it!"

"I 'ad no time!"

"Will the fire spread to me?"

"Yes!"

"Do it."

Lumière touched him. Flames danced around his form, and he picked Belle up.

"Set the village on fire," his master commanded softly.

He obeyed then they ran in the confusion. A man followed, large and intimidating, who tripped them. Lumière fell face first into water, immediately extinguishing his flames. He shivered as he stood. Belle was handed to him, and his master spun to grapple with him. He turned and ran fearfully, stumbling through the dark woods. He heard the fight, and the pursuit. There was a growl, and glowing eyes stared at him.

"Bien sûr!"

He filled his lungs and let out his best howl. The wolves were supposed to respond to it as they would to Belle. They did, sitting in an obedient circle around him. His master stared outside the circle, staring in shock. Lumière spared a glance to the large form then said two things that Belle had taught him well.

_"Attack human!"_

They lunged over to the Beast, looking him over, then saw the human, ready to fire an arrow. They barked and attacked.

"Come, Master! Ze back way is better! 'E will never be able to get past ze wolves!"

The Beast snagged Belle from him and they ran. There was a scream that sounded very…liquid then the wolves chased them, running with their beta. They got to the fence, and he turned as his master opened it, then growled.

_"Home."_

They howled and obeyed. The gate was shut behind him, and he shivered. It might be spring, but it was still cold. There was silence behind him.

"You speak wolf?"

Lumière shrugged. "We must tend to 'er wounds. Zey were merciless."

"You're bleeding somewhere, too. I can smell it."

"She is more important."

"I agree."

An hour later, Lumière was shirtless and preparing to stitch up his own shoulder. In all the commotion, he had gotten the story in fits and starts.

The Enchantress had told them that because he had let it slip how to break the curse, it had altered what the curse did. They were now forced to spend half their time as enchanted objects, and the other half as human. If they didn't change in time, it would be forced, which she assured them was painful. There would be a sensation that informed them of when they were getting close to their limit. And the master? He could change willingly from man to Beast, just as Belle could. Only he was much more excited about it.

"Lumière?"

The man looked up to see his ex-friend, who was looking quite contrite. "What do you want?"

Cogsworth cringed violently at the hurt and accusation mixed into that tone. "I…I wanted to see if you were alright. The master really wishes to speak with you, but is making sure Belle is comfortable first." There was a pause as the needle moved up to his friend's shoulder. "Here, let me do that for you."

"Why? So you can 'urt me for being Belle's 'friend'?" The tone was bitter.

"Lumière. I made a mistake. It just seemed to me that you were coming on to her. I know you. But I apparently didn't know you well enough. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please."

Lumière studied him then wordlessly held out the threaded needle. Cogsworth carefully and neatly stitched up the wound. He snipped and knotted the thread, patting it gently, then put the medical things back where they belonged. He paused again, looking at the shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I was shot with an arrow."

"Why?"

"Because I was protecting Belle."

"That's what I don't understand. The Enchantress said that you knew she was going to do something. What was it?"

Silence. There was a growl from the door. "I would like to know as well."

"I do not want to talk about it."

"I don't care. Belle said you would explain it."

Lumière frowned as the doors were shut. Cogsworth hurried to the other side of the room, looking frightened. The candelabra shivered.

"She doesn't want to explain it 'erself."

"Explain what?" the Beast demanded, informing him that his patience was thin tonight. "Well?!"

"She showed 'er other self in front of the villagers zen went back later so zey would kill 'er."

Silence. The man and the Beast puzzled over that.

"Lumière? What do you mean?" Cogsworth asked.

The candelabra who was a man walked to the door, opening it. Before his master could yell, he looked back.

"She is a werewolf."

After he walked to his room, he sat on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. He found something rather amusing in all of this.

"In all of ze time she has been here, neither she, nor I 'ave said zat word out loud. Not once. And now zat I have, it is a relief. Sleep well, loup-garou. For you must face your love tomorrow."


	7. Beiste

Belle stared at Lumière. He hadn't noticed she was awake yet. She looked him over.

"You know something? I can't imagine you looking any other way as a human."

He didn't jump as she had hoped he would, instead turning to smile at her. "And I can say ze same is true of your wolf form. I couldn't imagine you any other way."

That made her avert her gaze. "I…How did he take the news?"

"I would not know, amie. I told ze master and Cogsworth then shut ze door behind me. It is all over ze castle zis morning. I have been asked by everybody if it is true. I refused to say one word. Come, can you stand?"

Belle swayed, but managed to stay standing. "I don't want to talk to him."

Lumière stared at her form, but not because she was naked. He was well used to that. It was because of all the bandages and dark bruises.

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't want to live without him."

Lumière nodded, going to select a grey dress. "Zis one?"

"I don't care."

He helped her put on her clothes, which was a struggle as she was sore and stiff. He smoothed the grey material down.

"Shoes?"

"No. I have tough skin. I hate wearing shoes."

"Zen out we go."

She kept her head down, but her sharp ears definitely caught the whispers. Lumière wrapped his arm around hers, telling her it was alright without words. She heard questions and comments, but one word was strangely missing. Nobody was calling her a monster.

"Look at what we 'ad to live with for so long, mon amie. Zat is what we called our master for many years."

"I…How?"

"You whispered it aloud."

She was trying to be composed, but a slight tremble worked its way into her form as they got to the door that led to her doom. She…didn't know where it actually went besides there.

"Where are we, Lumière?"

"Go in and find out."

"Is…he in there?"

"I'm not sure. Breakfast is, though. Chicken and waffles and toast with jelly and jam."

"Anything else?"

"Steak."

Belle took a deep breath, smelling the proffered meat, then she opened the door and took two steps in.

"Rare, of course."

She spun to slap him, but he had slammed the door shut. His laughter rang out, and she barked loudly, slamming her fist on the door. She realized what she had done, slapping a hand over her mouth. But…there was nobody there. It clicked halfway to breakfast just where she was. She stopped cold, eyes widening.

"Books! Books! Oh, so many books!" she cried out in delight, running to a shelf. She pulled one out. King Arthur. She put it back then pulled out another. Romeo and Juliet. She laughed, selected a book she had never read before, then dashed as fast as she could, which was pretty damn fast, to the chair in front of breakfast. Which to do first? Book or breakfast?

The Beast watched curiously as she began to read, not even touching the food. He came out and seated himself in the chair nearest to her. She didn't even notice. He watched her for a few pages, then cleared his throat. She looked up, blinking. It took her a few seconds to even register that it was him. Then another few to remember that she was supposed to be embarrassed to see him. She ducked her head and put the book in front of it. He gently took it from her, setting it on the table.

"Food?"

"No." She had replaced the book with her hands. Unfortunately, her stomach demanded what he was offering. She growled in irritation, turning to the table and picking up a piece of chicken, not even bothering with a knife and fork. He did the same, and they ate in a tense silence. She rather enjoyed the rare steak. She finally sat back, avoiding his gaze.

"Belle…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm a monster."

The Beast surprised her by laughing, long and loud. She flushed in embarrassment, and stormed to the door. She heard him get up to pursue, and she sprinted. He caught her ankle, so she lunged back and bit his nose. He yelped, and looked up to see that challenge in her eyes again. Along with tears of humiliation. He had two options. He chose the second.

The creature curled his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. Then he held her, despite her struggles, her barks of anger. Five minutes later, she went limp and began to cry. He patiently licked her tears away, churring to let her know he was there. She finally buried her face into his chest, grateful he wasn't wearing a shirt. He scratched her back lightly, which helped to calm her greatly. When she was just breathing in his scent, he shifted.

"Belle, you should have told me."

"So you could hate me?"

"Hate you?" He chuckled again. "Look at me, Belle. Look at me."

"You're not a monster."

"I look it, don't I?"

"You didn't kill your own mother."

That gave him pause. "What happened?"

"I don't know. There was a lot of blood. I was covered in it. I remember being angry. Then I changed. Then she died."

He nodded. "I never did that. But that doesn't make you a monster. The fact that you can hardly say it proves that."

"What?"

"You're horrified by it. A monster wouldn't be."

She sat up, and he let her. She stared at nothing then slowly turned to face him.

"Y-you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right," he said with a grin. A grin that should have scared her. But it didn't. She smiled and licked his nose. He purred, nibbling at her neck. "So when am I going to get to see your other form?"

"I…Not yet."

"Belle…"

"No, it hurts more to change when I have to reposition wounds on my body than to change without them. It's a medical reason."

He scrutinized her, seeing the truth in her eyes. Her silver eyes…

"They really are beautiful. But so is what's underneath them."

She blushed, hiding her face in his chest again. "That's what I want to hear," she whispered.

"Then you will hear it every single day."

"You aren't a monster, either."

"I know. You told me so before."

"Would you like to read together?"

"I…don't know how."

"Then I'll teach you."

She paused. "What is your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name. What you went by when you were young."

"I…It's stupid."

"Come on. Tell me."

"…Beiste."

"That sounds Scottish."

"Yes, my mother was fascinated by Scotland. She and my father fell ill and left the castle to me when I was eight. I was…selfish. One night I refused a rose from what looked to be an old beggar. She was an Enchantress. She cursed me to look like a Beast, and all of my servants were forced to become objects based on what they were to me. Cogsworth was indignant."

Belle giggled. "I see. Well, I like you all like that. You're different. The world could use a little more different."

"And you're a part of that," Beiste said matter-of-factly.

She blushed again. "Let's get to that book."


	8. Beauty and Beast

Lumière stood there, eyes on the moon. This would be his first run with Belle in human form. The master was going, too, but besides him, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts were the only ones who got to see her change. They didn't get to come with them. She walked out in a robe, her eyes holding the entirety of the wild. Lumière nodded at her.

"It is much warmer zis time, no?"

"Yes. Mating season. One hell of a time. Every damn year."

"W-what does that mean exactly?" Cogsworth asked nervously.

"It means I have to fight for my rights."

"Non! Zat is not true. Zis time you 'ave ze master to help you with zat. And he is more dominant zan you. And you are more dominant zan any wolf out zere. You are pretty safe zis time."

There was the flicker of a challenge in her eyes, and she smirked, saying rather loudly, "Oh he's not that dominant." The observers shot back at a growl. Lumière snickered.

"You must make zings difficult, mustn't you?"

"Where's the fun in it otherwise?"

"I'm ready when you are," the Beast growled.

Belle winked at Lumière who bit back his laughter as her robe hit the ground. The candelabra's eyes were on Cogsworth, who looked decidedly flustered, trying to look away and not at the same time.

"Mon ami! Whatever is ze matter?"

"Y-you planned this!" Cogsworth gasped in embarrassment.

"Of course I did!"

There was a howl that chilled the two humans to the bone. Lumière's face took on a wild look as he joined her howl. Beiste roared then they watched as bones relocated, skin rippled, and fur appeared. She shook herself then took off with Lumière as fast as he could go. The Beast was surprised, but bounded after them. They ran to the familiar, to the fire-breather and wolf, clearing. A howl later, they were surrounded by ravenous wolves, whose hunger was more than physical.

When the Beast realized what they were after, he wouldn't be stopped. The wolves were sent whining back every time until he killed one of them. They realized a new hierarchy was forming, and they turned on Belle. The Beast was about to attack again when Lumière barked, causing him to glance over.

"She must defend 'er right as beta. Zey will come after me next. Sit back and watch. Ze girl can 'andle 'erself. I 'ave only ever seen 'er lose once."

"When?"

"When she challenged you zat day in ze castle!"

The Beast thought about it then settled back. She indeed could handle herself, he noted, quite pleased. And just as Lumière had said, they went after him next. So he turned up the heat, making them shrink back.

"Ha! You still cannot stand me!" he taunted gleefully then repeated it in wolf-speak, earning growling barks in return. But they settled back.

Belle turned to growl at the man as the flames died down, and the Beast could tell she was actually speaking. What she was saying, he wasn't sure, but his maître d' seemed to.

Lumière bowed to his master, scratched Belle behind the ear, then started to walk back to the castle. The Beast was surprised.

"Where are you going?"

"I only came to assert my dominance in ze pack. I will leave you two to it now."

Beiste watched in mild interest as Lumière took off. Belle licked at a bite she'd received. Beiste slid over and nuzzled her. Her silver eyes were hesitant, but she allowed him to clean her with his tongue. Once the bleeding had stopped, they had a pleasant romp.

The next morning found them partaking of a delicious steak breakfast. Beiste watched Belle eat.

"You are beautiful," he finally said, causing her to pause.

"I am a beast."

"Perhaps you are both," he replied.

She thought for a moment. "What do you look like as a human?"

Beiste hesitated then stood and changed. He was extremely handsome, and though Belle found herself attracted to him in this form, the wolf in her missed his other form.

"You know something? There is some beauty in your beast," she said, walking over to nuzzle him.

"And there is some beast in your beauty," he replied with a smile, changing back to his old self. "But I think that's only natural. Everybody has good and bad within them. It's how they choose to handle it that matters."

"Beauty and beast," Belle laughed softly "It's such a strange, wonderful thing, isn't it?"

Beiste nodded. "Yes, it is."

And he kissed her. For the first time since her mother died, she felt could be happy. She knew she could, with this man, this beautiful beast who had shown her what beastly beauty she possessed. She pulled back, nipping his nose affectionately.

Lumière watched with Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts. He smiled to himself, knowing that this was how things were supposed to be. So they weren't completely free of the curse. So what? Belle was happy, his master was happy, and he got to see the whole thing unfold. He felt extremely lucky. A feather duster tickled the back of his neck, and he turned to see Plumette. His own beast awakened and he raced after her, leaving Cogsworth muttering about how irresponsible he was. It was the best day in a long, long time, for everybody.


End file.
